A Piece to the Puzzle
by Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig
Summary: "Emotions are so spontaneous. One minute I feel a burning love and desire and the next hatred is boiling up inside me, sizzling my core." Thresh/Katniss Thresh POV. 4th installement to "Burning" Disclaimer- THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Read and Review


**Guys, this really irks me! I have had so many visitors and hits (i just figured out how to do this….. go to traffic stats!) but only 26 reviews out of all of my 4 stories! Is it really that hard to press the review button? C'mon people! I review on EVERY STORY I READ! It takes 2 seconds! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE! Feedback=Writing **

**I will not post the next chapter or "The Gamemaker" until i get a decent amount of reviews! Sorry to all of my faithful reviewers like…**

**Dumbfanficwriter**

**Prim12**

**WriterCentral**

**Malishluv**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 **

**artist quest**

**Frigonfic **

**new lights**

**Sara2117**

**Ali Avian**

**mrslukecastellan**

**GatnissShamyClato**

**WildPomegranate **

**I really appreciate you guys!**

**Now on to my next fanfic story/one shot **

**4th installment in One shot series! (Now Named….. "Burning")**

* * *

**A Piece to the Puzzle**

I have never been in love. Never felt nervous around girls, never have my hands gotten sweaty or has my heart speed up at the sight of a girl.

Love doesn't just pop up randomly in lives. Love is a commitment, a sacrifice. Love should be worth dying for. Love appears for a specific reason.

It is hard to believe that love can come out of a situation like the Hunger Games.

The minute I laid eyes on her, my heart raced, my face turned bright red, my palms were sweaty, and I couldn't stop staring. Her pale grey eyes looked up and met my gaze. She shrunk away at the sight of me.

Big, tough, scary Thresh. No one could ever love someone like me. Fear is the only thing that the girl from District Twelve feels.

Love is cruel.

* * *

Emotions are so spontaneous. One minute I feel a burning love and desire and the next hatred is boiling up inside me, sizzling my core. Hate is all I feel for the District Twelve boy. I hate the way the girl, Katniss blushes as Peeta proclaims his love for her. She loves him. Not me. Her eyes probably look longingly at Peeta, her heart probably races at the sight of him. I don't look at her, afraid that the emotions that I feel toward her, she feels for the beach-blond baker.

* * *

Fear. Fear as I look at the 23 other tributes scattered around the Cornucopia. Fear that I will die. Fear that Katniss will die. I quickly over come my fear. I am not weak. The gong rings out and I am off like a bullet.

* * *

Relief washes over me everyday that I am still seeing the sun. Relief that I am still alive. Relief that she is still alive. Relief that no one has died at my hand.

* * *

Sadness. I cry silently for the little girl as her face appears in the sky. Rue. She was like my sister. Never again will I hear her mockingjay call, never will I see her big eyes. She is gone after twelve short years on this planet.

* * *

"We killed the little girl, what was her name, Rue? Now we are going to kill y-" I cut the girl off -I call her Knives- as I lift her up and hold her above the ground, her feet dangling.

My brutish, rough voice sounds througout the clearing "You kill her, you kill my little Rue. You cut her up just like you were gonna do to this little girl here."

"No I-I- CATO! CATO" I smash the rock I was holding into her skull. I grab Cato's bag and my own. I take a look at Katniss on the ground and ignore the longing to smash my face into her's and kiss her, make her love me. But we are in the Hunger Games and I have never done anything like that before.

I tell her that I will spare her, but than I run as fast as I can away from Swords, who is speedily approaching the dead Knives. He will be after me no time. I have his backpack. As I slow to a jog, I realize how stupid I am. I have been fantasizing about Katniss and my love for her. Imagining life with no Hunger Games, as both of us victors. I thought of myself in a fairytale, but I am not. There is only one ending. The ending includes one, maybe both of our deaths. This is no fairytale. I realize, for the first time in my life, that love conquers all. And my love for Katniss overpowers my will to live.

I am amazed, that in the one time that I have spoken to her, the one moment we shared, she has given me the more love than I have ever felt in my life. She had feelings of gratitude, thankfulness, love. The first time those feelings had ever been directed toward me. She showed me that greatest form of love.

She did not fear me.

Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, has set my heart ablaze with hope. Hope that she will be crowned victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I have a feeling, that her life is more important than mine.

In giving her my gift, I am making this world a better place. My life is just one more piece to the puzzle. The puzzle that must be completed in order to achieve happiness in this cruel world. And with my gift, the puzzle is one step closer to being finished.

So I give her a gift, I give the world a gift.

I plunge the sword into my stomach and go to join my guardian angel, Rue.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
